Kathryn Hinata
Kathryn Hinata is a Human/Dark Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. Unlike her younger sister Melody Hinata, who was a positive-thinking girl, Kathryn Hinata is an opposite of her: a more serious and easily irritated sister. Living with her divorced father, Kathryn struggles to work hard for her family. She also witnessed the heroic actions of the Magic Gem Magical Girls, and she somehow admires their heroisms. As her sister became a Magical Girl before her, she would probably think about becoming one too. But this is going to change: One day, her father unexpectedly became a Demon via a Special Dark Seed instead of a normal one. Much to Kathryn's great horror, the monster who was once her father was killed by the Magical Girls who she had praised, she ultimately loses faith on them. She also became extremely enraged to her sister, which she became one of those "murderers", and ran away from home in despair. However: she met Arstera, told her about the Magic Gem Girl's "evil" actions, and became one of her Magical Girls, just to kill the girls who was responsible for the death of her father. After becoming one, she developed a cruel persona, and she also had a tendency to toy her victims in a playful nature, showing no remorse to them. Despite her powerful skills & abilities, Kathryn also had her own personal mercenary, which she was forced to work with her. While her plans for revenge is still intact, her sanity is slowly crumbling, and she falls into madness, but her humanity is almost taken away. She's also fond to German language.'' Heil Kathryn!'' However: due to her irritable personality, she’s easily fueled with rage, mostly putting her unstoppable anger to the lackeys who had failed their duties. She may have treated her henchwomen like dirt, she somehow had developed a soft and caring side to her mercenary. (If by caring, it means she treated Suzune like her soft pillow.) It was unknown that she still cares about her twin sister.Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! When Arstera's not around, she usually acts as der Führer of her own team, trying to take down the heroic Magical Girls with her own strategies & bare hands. On the other note, don't call her Pretzel-head. It just makes her angry.Magical Molly! Shorts NOTE: Kathryn's personality and fate varies between Canon and Shorts. Weapons/Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Kathryn can use Magic Abilities. As the Dark Orb user, her strength relies on how high her agression is. *Swordsmanship Abilities *Shadow Limbs - Kathryn can summon black-colored limbs on the ground to capture opponents. *Teleport - Kathryn is capable of teleporting short and long distances. *Illusion - Kathryn can create illusions to trick opponents. *Witch Transformation - If needed, Kathryn can transform into a Witch in her own will. Weapons *Sword - Kathryn's primary weapon. Based on the Karvero-type swords. *Chakrams/Large Shurikens - Kathryn's secondary weapon. Can be used as a throwing to enemies or melee combat. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Sarah Williams' (English, all media) **'Ami Koshimizu' (Japanese, all media) *Motto: Insanity is the only weapon I need. *Like her Suzune Magica counterpart: **She has a younger sister. **She is a villainous Magical Girl. **Her parents are divorced. *Unlike her Suzune Magica counterpart: **Her father became a Demon via a Dark Seed, and killed by Magical Girls. *In Magical Molly! Shorts: **Kathryn had two different hair-styles: butterfly-shaped, and hair down. **Kathryn is also one the main antagonists in the series, usually taking over as leader. However: Despite her efforts, she always (but not mostly) fails her duty, thanks to the Magic Gem Magical Girls. **Sometimes she transforms into a Witch to threaten her failed lackeys. *Kathryn (post-contact with Arstera) shares several similarities to Mako Chitose from Oriko Magica: **She is cruel and short-tempered. **She sometimes abuses her mercenary (and her lackeys too, in a humorous way.). **She doesn't hesitate to angrily yell at her lackeys. *Kathryn's prone to falling into madness is a nod to how Homura Akemi does in The Rebellion Story. *Her favorite song is Magia by Kalafina.Magical Molly! Magazine * If Kathryn had transformed into a Witch in the canon timeline, her Witch form would've been based on her original SuzuMagi counterpart's. Foreign names *Japanese: キャスリン·日向 (Kyasurin· hinata) References See also *Kathryn Hinata/Merchandise *Comparison:Kagari Hinata VS Kathryn Hinata Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Dark Puella Magi Category:Dark Orb User Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Puella Magi